Sugar
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Hiei is shorter than normal! Because he's a chibi! . The gloves are off and the frying pan is let loose! Kuwabaka... I mean Kuwabara gets the worse of it!
1. Chibi

**Sugar**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: I AM SO HYPED UP ON ICE TEA RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

Shawlynn: She will be the end of you all! Run for your ever living lives!

Spring-Bomb: She may be the destruction of the other people but I will be the destruction of you! (Pulls out grenade)

Shawlynn: (Runs away screaming)

Semi-Somethin': Run Shawlynn run!

Nut:( Starts doing Can Can.) Da da dada da da...

Shawlynn: (While running) 0.o (Hops in a Northwest Modified Race Car)

Spring-Bomb: Aw, she got away.

Nut: Don't worry she'll have to come back sooner or later. The car's almost out of gas anyway.

Spring-Bomb: (Evil grin and horns)

**Chapter 1**

**Chibi**

Hiei woke up to find he was shorter than normal with a huge head and gigantic feet in Yusuke's kitchen. He got up on his feet and looked around. He was alone. He started to cry like a baby until Botan walked into the room.

"Hiei, is there a baby in her-" she laughed when she saw Hiei as a short chibi.

"What's so funny ugly lady?" he shouted pointing a Botan.

"Hiei, you've been turned into a chibi!"

He got up, walked over to the cooking pans cupboard, and pulled out a frying pan. "Ahahahahaha! I'm chibified!"

Botan couldn't hold back any longer. She burst out laughing and rolling around on the floor.

Hiei gained an angry sign and starred at the frying pan. "Oh ugly lady..."

"What?" she asked tears in her eyes.

Hiei used the frying pan to wack Botan upside the head knocking her unconscious.

Through the loud crashing a thudding in his kitchen, Yusuke walked in to see a raging red eyed Hiei and a knocked out Botan. "Hiei, what did you..."

It wasn't long until Hiei used the frying pan to wack Yusuke upside the head.

Hiei stood on top of the pile of two bodies surprised at his new weapons power. "You know what? I like you and now your name to Fredinstein! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lightning flashed in the background of a clear sunny morning. Hiei calmly walked out of the kitchen to release his flaming new power among the town. "Well, since I'm crazier than normal," Hiei tore off his cloak and put the frying pan over his shoulder. "Lets take care of business!"


	2. Cold Water

**Sugar**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Dunno own it!

_Recap: _Hiei tore off his cloak and put the frying pan over his shoulder. "Let's take care of business!"

**Chapter 2**

**Cold Water**

A red haired fox spirit walked into Yusuke's house after knocking several times and noticing the door was open. "Yusuke? Botan? Hiei?" His green eyes scanned the lighted house with no sign of movement anywhere. He shut the door quietly to not make to much of a sound to scare himself in the silence. He kept walking down the long hall that led right into Yusuke's kitchen. He peeked around the corner to make sure nobody was planning to spook him, but, instead, found his two friends knocked out cold on the ground. "Yusuke! Botan!" He checked their pulses to make sure they were alive before he got to cups of water filling them to the very tip top. He poured the water slowly on the two's faces to wake them up with the coldness of an ice cube.

"Ah! Cold!" exclaimed Yusuke and Botan as they shot into the air almost hitting the ceiling.

"Yeeze, I didn't make it that cold..." confessedKurama holding the two cups.

"Did you have to pour that cold of water on us?" asked Yusuke curled up on the floor shivering like a baby.

"Cold. Cold. Cold." stated Botan repeated times as she made the same pose as Yusuke.

"What happened you two?" said the fox spirit kneeling down to the cold people's level.

"That... that... short person hit us with a frying pan!" said Yusuke suddenly snapping out of his freezing state. "And in the name of justice... he was shortER!"

Kurama closed his eyes for a minute before snapping them open and realizing what was going on. "Did Hiei have a big head, small body, and huge feet?"

"Yes, he did." Botan said slowly getting up. "I bluntly told him he was a chibi and started laughing out loud."

"That's what probably caused him to smack us!" scolded Yusuke making the house rattle.

"I sorry..." Botan whined seeming to shrink really small.

"Well, if you guys are telling the truth and it's what I think it is... Hiei is on a smacking spree with that frying pan. We have to stop him! And wait for that... uh... sugar to wear off!"

(Insert dramatic music here)

"In the name of Justice!" shouted the three pathetically.

"That was really stupid..." stated Yusuke.

"Let's never speak of that moment again." declared Botan.

"Let's save Hiei from himself..." hinted Kurama.

The three took off in a very dramatic way running like they had sticks up their butts searching frantically for Hiei.

**Fin**

Nut: Well, that's chapter two!

Shawlynn: It was far too short!

Nut: I UPDATED OKAY!

Shawlynn: Alright, yeeze...

Everyone else: (Sleeping) ZZZZZZZ...

Nut: O... kay... REVIEW!


	3. Bye Bye Kuwababy

**Sugar**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Don't own it! I own the right to be insane though...

**Chapter 3**

**Bye Bye Kuwa-Baby**

As the three "heros" changed into spandex and underwear... Hiei had only went skipping through half a block until IT came along.

"Hey, Hiei!" called the orange haired dork.

"Ohmigod... save me now..." Chibi Hiei murmured to himself.

"Look what I got!"

"No..."

Kuwabara was offended by Hiei's sharp and sudden disappointing answer. His eyes turned glossy and traces of tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He then started to cry dropping the several bags in his hands and falling on the ground butt first rubbing his eyes.

"What a baby!"

Ultimately more offended, Kuwabara started to get larger and flood the streets with his tears. Hiei noticed the sudden rushing of the water and started brain storming an EVIL way to stop this chaotic and not to mention annoying baby.

He pondered... but then his concentration was interrupted with the sudden appearance of the FAIRIES!

"I am Feline! The fox spirit of the night!" shouted Kurama with granny underwear that would fall if he wasn't holding them and a paper plate with a poorly drawn smiley face on it.

"And I am Aqua Lady! The grim reaper of heaven!" shouted Botan with a halter top and Yusuke's whitey tightes along with pink fuzzy socks.

"And sadly I'm the Tooth Fairy... just being the tooth fairy..." said Yusuke skulking with an annoyed expression on his face wearing a pink ballet costume. "Botan? Do I really have to wear this thing?"

"Of course you do Yusuke!" Botan said with a chuckle. "You looked so cute in it during Halloween!"

"That was H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N! Heck I made myself into a girl that day!" Yusuke shouted coming right up into Botan's face. "But today is Halloween and people can recognized me now!"

"Deal with it pretty boy!" snapped Botan shoving him out of her face. "You think I would be caught dead in that pink thing!"

"Actually, now that you mention it..." Yusuke saw her eye brow twitch and her hands curl into fists, "no..."

"That's what I thought!" Botan turned and crossed her arms pouting.

"Um guys?" questioned Kurama from the other building roof. Yusuke and Botan figured he thought he'd be safer over there until they were done fighting.

"Yes...?" Botan responded sweetly.

"Shouldn't we have saved Kuwabara?" he asked looking over the edge sadly behind his mask.

The two others looked over the edge.

The body that is Kuwabara's was bloated and was covered in drool. The water that spilled out of the baby's gigantic eyes was now settled in a two foot deep lake. His eyes were the shape of X's.

"I think we should have," said Botan with a disgusted look.

"Oh well," Yusuke flicked his wrist a few times like he was just brushing Kuwabara off. "He was annoying anyway. And where did Hiei go?"

Suddenly he noticed a familiar piece of clothing spontaneously float out of one of the shopping bags.

"Hey, what does that remind you of?" Yusuke asked the two fellow super "Heroes" pointing to the floating object.

Botan studied the object that Yusuke kept his finger pointing at as it drifted down the flooded street. Then she looked at the spirit detective's clothing. "I say he went Halloween shopping."

Yusuke didn't notice her smirk until the clothing floated too far to see. "You think so?"

"I know so." Botan unleashed her laugher and landed face first into the building concrete.

Kurama worried by the girl's down fall went over and questioned her health. "Botan! Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered still laughing uncontrollably. Then she looked up to Yusuke with tears running down her face who had a 'what the chicken' look on his face. "I think Kuwabara was trying to copy his favorite super hero!" Botan started laughing again and started using her fist to pound on the roof.

"Kurama, call the nut house," Yusuke said with the same 'what the chicken' look. "I think she's gone insane."

"It must be all this super hero stuff..." Kurama suggested worried.

"No, I think she's just lost it because she's just lost it. Nothing could provoke this kind of laughter from anyone."

"I could think of something." Kurama stood straight and then extended a hand. "Pudding?"

Yusuke gave him a blank stare. "Don't quit your day job and call the nut house." Yusuke was about to look down before he added, "and reserve two rooms."

"Okay!" Kurama exclaimed happily and skipped off to the nearest phone.

Yusuke studied the Kuwabara body then to Botan. He did this several times before he gave a heavy sigh. Then he remembered why Kurama was wearing granny underwear, why Botan was wearing his whitey tightes, and why he was dressed up in his Halloween costume. They were on a mission to save Hiei from his massive sugar high.

"Hey, Botan?" called Yusuke to the laughing idiot.

"Yes..." she answered still laughing.

"What are you on! And I can have some!" Yusuke shouted sarcastically making her stop a little at a time.

"Coffee and I don't have any on me," she admitted sniffing and drying her eyes with her shirt.

"Aren't we on a mission to save Hiei from his massive sugar high?"

"Oh yeah, we are aren't we." Botan stroked her chin as if solving a math problem in her head. "Hey, where did Kurama go?"

"Well, I told him to go call the nut house because I thought you had went crazy," Yusuke remembered searching for the fox spirit. "I have as good as zero idea where he went."

The two searched the roof tops for the fox spirit and the mini midget known as Hiei. When five minutes passed by and the heroes could not find their partner or the "villian", Yusuke came up with an idea.

"How about we split up and you look on this side of town and I'll look down in the donut shop," he suggested happily.

"Okay!" Botan thought about her response. "Wait a minute! How come I get half a city and you get a donut shop?"

"Donuts! Duh!"

"Oh okay!"

Then the two split.

**Fin**

Nut: Yes, I'm done! I've been working on this for a long time!

Shawlynn: School is the number killer of author's creativity! It has been proven by inaccurate science!

Nut: I agree and believe me! If you don't write then you WILL go insane by lack of time to write! I swear the only thing that keeps me sane in class is reading my favorite series the Phantom Stallion by Terri Farley.

Shawlynn: If you're into horses that series is for you!

Nut: Okay, now review you lazy people!

Laters!

Signed Nut


End file.
